


Spiel mit Mir

by fraufi666



Series: Spiel mit Mir [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brother/Brother Incest, Human Names, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Psychological Torture, Romance, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After scolding Prussia for his usual drunken behaviour, Germany discovers an entirely altered mental state of his brother. Once cheery and talkative, Prussia is suddenly melancholic and non-communicative. Horrified by the unusual transition, Germany is left with a worrying set of clues; could he have been responsible, or is there someone else manipulating him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiel mit Mir

From an exhausting day of work, Ludwig had arrived home, thankful to finally sit down and read a book with a glass of beer.

But as he reached the door, he frowned. It was slightly ajar as if someone had broken in. Ludwig cursed under his breath as he thought of the possible dummkopfs which would have let themselves in. Perhaps Feliciano was preparing a special dinner to surprise him. Ludwig tried his best not to smile at this possibility. He needed to teach that annoying Italian to give him some space when necessary.

But as he entered the house, expecting to be greeted by a cheery “Buona sera!” and a hug from the short brunette, his foot landed on the broken glass of a beer bottle. There was a trail of glass which led into the lounge and numerous stains of beer on the carpet. His heart pounding in fury, Ludwig knew that it was no one other than his older brother.

”Gilbert!!” Ludwig bellowed, startling a drunken albino man who was sleeping on the couch. The man addressed Ludwig with half-closed red eyes and a smile.

”Guten Abend…Bruderlin.” Gilbert slurred. He took a swig at the beer bottle near his foot and clumsily gestured at the space beside him on the couch. “Nehmen Sie platz…Möchten Sie etwas trinken?”

”Nein.” Ludwig snapped. “I don’t want any beer, especially since you’ve greedily drunk up the last of my supplies. Once you have turned sober, you can clean this mess up!”

"Oh come now…" Gilbert grinned mischievously. "You look so angry. A beer with your awesome brother will fix things up." With effort, he picked up the bottle he was drinking and spilled a few drops. "Oops!" He giggled. "Looks like it’s all gone! Bad luck, West."

 

Ludwig glared and grabbed Gilbert by the collar. “Don’t make me say this again. You are to clean up this mess tomorrow and never to set foot into this house again. Got it? All you’ve ever done is create trouble and been a pest. Now go to your room!”

Gilbert sniggered and put his hands up in defence. “Aw West,” He drawled.

"Why are you acting so bossy? You’re like old Fritz." The albino playfully ruffled Ludwig’s hair, only making him more furious, yet he sighed and let him go.

”I meant what I said, Gilbert. You are never to stay here again. Get up!”

”You’re no fun!” Gilbert raised his voice. “Where else could I stay Ludwig? The Austrian pianist won’t let me stay over either. And I’m lonely…” He started to run his hands into the younger blonde’s hair and gazed deeply into his blue eyes. Gilbert almost looked sincere, yet he was still smirking.

Ludwig pulled away, knocking Gilbert into the couch and marched out of the room.

”West?!” Gilbert called. Anger was rising in his voice and he stood up. “Fine!” He shouted after him. “I’ll go live somewhere else then! I don’t need your hospitality. I’ve been defending my nation for a long time. I don’t need your strict, totalitarian rules and guidelines. You’re a dummkopf, Ludwig. I don’t need YOU!” At that final word, he seized the bottle and threw it at the door, shattering it into many pieces.

Filled with rage, he stormed out of the house drunkenly, knocking into a pot plant which was near the front door. “Verdammt!” He cursed and then made his way further out into the surrounding woods.

 

Ludwig ignored Gilbert’s shouts. He was accustomed to his drunken outbursts and knew that he would eventually sober up and come home. With Gilbert finally out of the house, Ludwig spent most of the evening cleaning the floor, sweeping up the broken shards and then straightening up any furniture that was knocked over. So much for having time to sit and relax. It was only after he had a shower and got dressed for bed when he heard familiar foot steps enter the front door. The German walked quickly to the corridor to open the door for his slightly-more-sober brother.

His heart broke at the sight that awaited him. Gilbert stood in the dark, his white hair radiating the approaching moonlight. He was slouched, his clothes tattered and his face hidden from his luminous hair. If Ludwig had not been familiar with Gilbert’s drunken routine, he could have easily mistaken him for someone else.

”Are you okay, Gilbert?” Ludwig asked in concern. The older man kept his head down and refused to respond. Ludwig gave in, taking the uncharacteristic quietness for exhaustion. He gently took him by the arm and cleaned him up, preparing him for bed.

When Gilbert was tucked into bed, Ludwig proceeded to leave the room when a pale hand weakly reached out and tugged at his pants leg.

”You don’t hate me, do you Ludwig?” Gilbert feebly whispered. “I’m sorry for not being what you want me to be.”

Surprised by the sudden change of heart, Ludwig knelt down and laid a hand on his face. His scarlet eyes were even redder from crying. Ludwig had never seen his brother in such a vulnerable state before and his heart ached from the sight of it.

”Nein…”He whispered, trying his best to reassure him.”I don’t hate you.

I never will hate you. You’re my brother. Please, don’t feel bad. You can stay here for as long as you like.”

But instead of expressing relief, Gilbert closed his eyes and continued to mutter apologies. Ludwig remained at his bedside until the older man had fallen asleep and then went to his own room.

He lay awake for a few hours in worry. I really shouldn’t have been so hard on him. He thought. Gilbert is never himself when he’s drunk. Ludwig shut his eyes in hope that his brother would be back to normal by morning.

 

To his dismay, Gilbert was still unresponsive that following day. He spent most of his time hiding away in his room. It took Ludwig a while before he found Gilbert. He was sitting in a dark corner of his room, furiously scribbling in one of his journals until Ludwig laid a hand on his shoulder. Gilbert flinched and then froze.

”What is troubling you, bruder? Ludwig asked softly. “You’re not yourself.

Are you upset with me?”

Gilbert slowly gazed up at Ludwig and then hung his head in shame as if he had been scolded.

”Please…Talk to me. “ Begged the younger blonde. “Yesterday you were upset because of what I said, wasn’t it? But you don’t need to be upset. It was nothing personal. I really do care about you, even though you do occasionally drive me up the wall. Bitte…”

At Ludwig’s gentler tone, his shoulders drooped and he relaxed his grip on the pencil he was holding. But he finally broke the silence.

”I am a pest.” sighed Gilbert “You don’t need to hide how you really feel about me. I have been trouble.” He met Ludwig’s azure gaze.

"Es tut Mir leid…" He added. "If only you could know how sorry I truly am. I am nothing but a burden. I will clean up any mess I have created, believe me.”

Ludwig was still taken aback by the immense guilt his brother had expressed. Gilbert never acted this way around him…In fact; he was more willing to argue about how right he was. He never liked to show weakness or to take what others said seriously. It was almost like there was another soul inside the body of the albino Prussian who was sitting in Gilbert’s room.

The notion chilled Ludwig.

There has to be a reasonable explanation for his behaviour. He thought worriedly. Gilbert seldom apologises.

”The mess has all been taken care of, Gilbert.” Ludwig responded. “I accept your apology. But you must not stress over this now.” He tried to look over Gilbert’s shoulder to see his journal entry, yet the albino held the diary protected to his chest as a child would clutch a rag doll.

From the psychology books Ludwig had read, he knew that a diary would provide the most insight into a person’s mind. However, it was unlikely that Gilbert would let Ludwig read his entry, so he left the room feeling hopeless.

 

A week went by and there was still no improvement on Gilbert’s behaviour.

He would hide in his room for hours on end and refused to go outdoors, even to do gardening, which was one of his favourite past times. On one odd afternoon, he even begged Ludwig to take away his alarm clock from his room.

Ludwig noted down all his brother’s actions in great detail, yet to his dismay he still couldn’t figure out what was eating the poor man so greatly. He sat pondering for a while at his findings, skimming through a number of psychology books that were spread all over his desk

After a few moments of little progress, Ludwig removed his spectacles and left his desk for a break to check the evening mail. Along with the usual bills, there was an elegantly decorated, slim envelope with a wax seal which offered one small mercy.

A small smile flickered on Ludwig’s lips as he realised who sender of the letter would be. He opened the letter and sure enough, in fancy writing was an invitation to a formal evening:

Dear Ludwig,

It has been a while since we have last seen each other and I feel that it would be most significant to host another one of my Viennese waltzes in my ball room. Therefore, you are cordially invited to accompany the Germanic nations, as well as myself for a spectacular evening of music, dancing and wine…There will be beer supplied at the bar, so do not worry. Oh, and I regret to say, but you may invite Gilbert as well. It is a requirement to invite all Germanic personages, after all.

I do look very forward to your presence tomorrow night.

Yours sincerely,

Roderich Edelstein.

 

Ludwig’s eyes lit in hope as he studied the letter. Perhaps an elegant night in Vienna would help Gilbert feel better. It was a while since he had been in the company of others, after all.

"Gilbert…" Ludwig called softly. The older man lay under the bed sheets, trying not to make a sound. He walked slowly to the bed, doing his best not to startle him. "We’ve been invited to Roderich’s ball. Get up and change."

Without another word, Gilbert responded immediately. Ludwig, surprised by the abrupt change in spirit left the room a lot more reassured.

When the German brothers had entered crowded ballroom, Gilbert shrunk behind his younger brother, suddenly regretting his arrival. Ludwig turned around and placed a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder for comfort.

 

"It’s okay; you don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. We can just sit together and have a beer." Ludwig always felt as if he was the elder sibling out of the two, yet he still felt anxious that his brother’s overly charismatic nature had left him.

In the midst of the dancing people, a tall man in a bowler hat pulled down over his eyes emerged. Gilbert shuddered and clutched onto Ludwig tighter than ever. “Let’s have beer.” he said quickly. Ludwig looked up and followed Gilbert’s gaze, yet the man had left.

”There’s no one there, Gilbert.” Ludwig said soothingly.

”He was just there…Don’t make me go to him.” He stammered “Stay with me. Bitte.”

Ludwig sighed and led Gilbert to the bar at the corner of the room, “I’m not going to leave you by yourself.” He said firmly, “Stop acting like a child.” At Ludwig’s words, the other looked downcast, crestfallen. Just before he could comfort him, Roderich approached them.

‘”Guten Abend Ludwig…And Gilbert.” He added in distaste. “Would you like a beer?”

”Ja, Bitte,” answered Ludwig promptly and turned to his brother, who was still staring at the marble floor. “And one for my brother too.”

”I don’t see how he doesn’t want to reply himself…He often does the most talking, doesn’t he?” Roderich said indignantly. The younger brother glared at the Austrian who quickly poured the drinks. He then left the brothers alone.

After a few hours, a familiar Hungarian brunette raced towards the table.

”Ah! Funny seeing you here, Gilbert.” she sneered. “I thought that you would be running around creating a mess and dancing with every woman that pleases you.”

”Not now, Elizabeta.” Ludwig said patiently “He’s not well. Leave him alone.”

Surprised at Ludwig’s words, she glanced at the German in curiousity.

"What’s wrong with him?"

“It is nothing that will concern you. Now could you please leave us?” He didn’t feel comfortable for anyone to find out Gilbert’s condition, particularly Elizabeta, who would merely use his weak condition against him for her amusement. Most of all, he didn’t even know what was wrong with Gilbert himself.

”Oh alright then.” Elizabeta said in an annoyed tone. “Can you dance with me instead, Ludwig?”

Ludwig turned back to Gilbert who was tracing a pattern on the frosted beer glass. It was as if he was in his own world and had not heard the conversation.

”No…Thank you.” Ludwig said hesitantly “I’d like to spend some time with my brother.”

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and grabbed Gilbert’s glass, drinking up the remaining beer in defiance. “You’re missing out so much.” she scoffed, slamming the glass on the table. “Well have fun together, losers.”

The albino jumped at the final word of the Hungarian and buried his head into his hands.

”Actung alles!” A voice called. Gilbert and Ludwig looked up to see Roderich standing at the head of the buffet table, holding an expensive champagne bottle in one hand. “Vielen dank for attending this evening. My orchestra has prepared some new pieces of music for all of you to enjoy. Because it has been three years since we Germanics have seen each other, I would like to propose a toast.” He turned to Elizabeta beside him. “Please pop the champagne.” He asked her. The Hungarian took the bottle from him before the crowd started to chant.

“Eins, zwei, drei!”

The cork flew off the bottle with a bang and everyone cheered. It was only until then that Ludwig had realised that Gilbert had dashed off.

Apprehension rose in Ludwig as he began to scan the ball room. Where did he go? He then quickly approached the tall man who Gilbert had spotted earlier.

”Enschuligung. Have you seen my brother?” Ludwig asked politely. The man was unresponsive at first but then turned to Ludwig with a smile. There was a distinct long scar on his left cheek and Ludwig realised that this man was not one of the Germanics he knew of.

”How should I know?” The man scoffed cynically “He’s probably playing a game.” After that statement, he disappeared back into the crowd.

Ludwig frowned at the man’s rude statement and continued to search. He then heard sobbing a few feet before him and noticed that Gilbert was hiding under the table. Careful to search without arousing too much curiousity, he waited until everyone was on the other side of the room dancing with the orchestra. He lifted the table cloth.

”Gilbert? Schieße! What have you done?!”

The Prussian was curled up on the floor in foetal position. A few drops of crimson ran from his severed wrist onto the marble. He was still conscious, yet his face was painted with the most anguish and melancholy, the tears from his red eyes flowing as freely as the blood from him. Just a few centimetres away, a splattered bread knife lay.

Quickly, Ludwig tore the edge of the table cloth and dressed Gilbert’s wound, scolding at him for doing such a dangerous action.

”What were you thinking?!” He cried. “How could you do this to yourself?”

As Gilbert continued to weep, Ludwig immediately regretted shouting at him and pulled him close, holding his head against his chest.

”I was wrong…” Ludwig admitted guiltily. “Going to Vienna to see our friends and relatives was not the best idea. I’m so sorry Gilbert. Please don’t cry. We’ll return to Berlin as soon as possible.”

They sat under the table in an embrace for several minutes. Ludwig was still in shock for what he had just witnessed, yet he was also a little confused about the stranger who said that Gilbert was playing a game. How in the world was hurting oneself a game? Knowing that the man was possibly a threat, Ludwig quickly led Gilbert out to the door. He was weary to hide his brother’s arm so that the others would not see. 

”Leaving already?” Roderich called. He followed the brothers to the entrance, the moonlight reflecting off the lenses of his spectacles.

"Yes. Um, Gilbert is not feeling too well. I think it may be food poisoning." Ludwig lied. "He’d feel better if we go back to Berlin as soon as possible. And I have very important work that needs attending to."

Roderich studied Gilbert silently and then looked back at Ludwig.

"He really does not look too well. Why don’t you go to Berlin and he can stay here with us? It will be a long journey and it might worsen his health."

”I really don’t think that is such a good idea.” Ludwig said quickly. “He would feel better if I was with him.”

”Very well.” The Austrian answered reluctantly. He turned to Gilbert who was still hiding behind his bangs. “Get well soon, Gilbert.” He added.

 

It was almost dawn when the brothers had arrived back home. Despite travelling all night, Ludwig could not go to sleep and sat at his desk studying. He then paused as an idea came to him: Gilbert was asleep now, so why not look for the diary?

Thanks to Gilbert’s untidiness, Ludwig spotted the journal immediately on the floor, close to the foot of the bed. He knelt down and took the diary quickly and headed to the door when he heard Gilbert murmur in his sleep.

”Eins, zwei, drei…Ready or not, here I come.”

Ludwig stared at Gilbert, puzzled and left the room.

Looking through the journal was a lot more complicated than he had initially thought. Gilbert’s writing was all in an illegible scrawl; however he eventually found the page of the entry from the night of his drunken outburst. He skimmed the entry until he reached the part when he was walking outside.

In small, clumsy letters Gilbert wrote:

Spiel ein spiel mit Mir?

Below the sentence, there was a sketch of an angry, yet familiar face. It was a portrait of Ludwig, yet his eyes were red and there was a scar on the left side of his face. Ludwig furrowed his brow in thought. Was Gilbert making fun of him? There were no accompanying annotations, although the scar made Ludwig feel uneasy. It reminded him of the rude man at Roderich’s ball.

 

The following evening, Ludwig had replaced Gilbert’s journal and was finishing off paperwork. He had to work from home since he couldn’t leave his brother by himself. There was a terrifying possibility that Gilbert could repeat his action, or worse. Ludwig knew that this deep depression had to be inflicted by something serious…Or someone.

He thought of the scar-faced man but frowned when he recalled the drawing of his own face. Perhaps Gilbert sees me as a threat, thought Ludwig. Or the both of us…Yet what could I have done to drive him to perform a drastic action? He finally completed his work, jotted down a note for himself in his journal and then climbed into bed.

Multiple visions flashed before Ludwig after he shut his eyes. There were numerous the trunks from the forest, then a brown gloved hand beckoning him. Suddenly, a pool of blood lay at his feet.

 

He woke with a start and noticed that Gilbert was standing in the doorway, his fair features and white pyjamas making him appear ghost-like.

”Can I sleep with you tonight?” Gilbert asked anxiously. Without question,

Ludwig shifted aside, making room for his brother. To his surprise, the older man embraced him and buried his nose into the side of his neck.

”I need you.” said Gilbert, his eyes filled with desire. “And I’ll give you everything you need.” He planted a kiss on the younger German’s neck, causing Ludwig to flinch.

”Gilbert. There is no time for this.” Ludwig said firmly, “Please go to sleep.”

As if he had not heard him, the older nation ran his hands down Ludwig’s back and lifted his shirt to give numerous kisses to his skin. The younger man’s heart beat accelerated at the contact, yet he refused to reciprocate his actions. He knew it would be best to avoid giving him any strong feelings, particularly in such a fragile state.

”You need rest, bruder.” Ludwig said quietly, yet he did turn around to place a hand gently to Gilbert’s cheek. “Gute nacht.”

Gilbert sighed sadly and put his arms around the taller man, in attempts to pull him closer. “You don’t love me?” He whined.

”It’s not that at all. I’m tired. And you need your strength. Go to sleep, please.”

Gilbert finally gave in and followed Ludwig’s request, still keeping his arms around him. Even after he was fast asleep, Ludwig did not pull away from the embrace. Rather, he held Gilbert, ensuring that his brother would be safe, even in sleep.

 

The next day Ludwig was outdoors doing the gardening when a figure walked briskly past the front yard. His head down and concealed by a cap, the man avoided eye contact with the German.

”Hey!” Ludwig called angrily after the trespasser. “Hey! Get back here!”

The man paused for a moment and a smile formed under his cap before dashing away.

Dropping the watering can, Ludwig pushed open the gate to chase after the man. Although he was rather fit, the other man was quicker on his feet.

Ludwig panted, forcing himself to continue running. He knew that this man was the same one from Roderich’s ball…The one who was possibly responsible for Gilbert’s demise. He couldn’t give up now.

 

In the woods, Ludwig completely lost sight of the man. He strained to make out the tall, capped figure yet it was literally impossible. Frustrated, the German kicked at the tree roots in front of him and then returned home.

I must be mad. Thought Ludwig in disbelief. Maybe there was no man to begin with.

He went into the door to find Gilbert lying on the floor, his hands over his ears and another gash on his wrist. He cried in pain, his pale face almost translucent in terror. Shocked, Ludwig pulled the albino up to disinfect and dress the wound.

”Who did this to you?!” yelled Ludwig, grabbing the Prussian by the shoulders. “Answer me!” His blue eyes filled with rage, he brushed back Gilbert’s hair from his eyes so that they were staring directly at each other.

”I-I can’t say…” sputtered Gilbert “I’m sorry for upsetting you again. I didn’t mean to disobey you. I will leave and never bother you again!”

”You haven’t upset me…” Ludwig explained impatiently “Why do you keep apologising?”

Gilbert sighed and disentangled himself from Ludwig’s grasp. “I don’t know.” He mumbled miserably.

 

The next few nights persisted with Gilbert lying next to Ludwig. Visions of the forest continued to haunt the younger German’s mind, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat. However, the older sibling was experiencing something different altogether.

Gilbert was on his knees in a dark forest. He could not see what was ahead of him, nor could he see what was behind. Someone was holding him tightly and he could feel the distinct texture of leather.

”You’re the most awesome person of all….” A familiar voice remarked, close to his ear. “But clearly not awesome enough to win this game.

”That’s not true!” retorted the Prussian. “I told you that I didn’t want anything to do with you.”

”How could you say that?” the voice behind him asked. A cold, sharp blade was suddenly brought to his throat and he swallowed in fear. He then stroked his hair playfully, proceeding to kiss his neck.

Gilbert pulled away, knocking the man off him. “Don’t touch me!” he yelled.

”Well then you leave me no choice.” the voice sighed. He grabbed Gilbert’s wrist and pulled the blade closer. “Now if you learnt to feel pain, maybe you will know what it’s like to be in my shoes. You’re so stubborn, Gilbert. Never caring about anyone besides yourself.”

”Ludwig!” Gilbert shouted, “I care about Ludwig.”

The man frowned, yet his features were still hard to make out in the dark.

"Then that doesn’t make sense now, does it?"

”How? I care for him!” He cried. The albino then yanked the blade from the hand near him and pushed the man to the ground. “You are not going to hurt me any more!”

Gilbert’s eyes fluttered open and he was lying on Ludwig’s sleeping form, in his hand, was a razor that was very close to the young German’s throat.

”Bruder?” Gilbert wept. His hand holding the razor shook. Still feeling victimised, he froze.

Ludwig suddenly jolted up with a start, his eyes widening in fear as he saw his brother.

”What the hell are you doing?! Put that down!”

In shock, Gilbert dropped the razor to the floor and curled up on the bed, shaking uncontrollably in weeps.

”Why were you trying to kill me?” Ludwig gasped. “Was this a nightmare?”

The older man turned his tear-stained face towards the blonde. “I don’t know…” he sighed.”It’s hard to tell what is real anymore.” He then shuffled away from Ludwig as if he were a poisonous spider. “Maybe it’s best if I sleep in my room tonight.”

”Whatever you dreamt couldn’t possibly be real.” Ludwig explained. “It’s just your imagination.”

 

Dawn approached and the younger German prepared breakfast for his brother before retreating into his room to work. He knocked Gilbert’s door, waited and after no response, opened it to offer him the tray. Gilbert was coiled on the edge of his bed, facing the wall. He refused to acknowledge his brother’s presence.

”I’ll leave the tray here for you,” Ludwig said quietly and then walked out of the room. When he was out of sight, Gilbert took the tray and exhaled sharply. There was no silverware.

Ludwig spent long hours at his desk, occasionally looking out of the window to see if the trespasser was there. He even went as far as to place surveillance cameras near the front door, in hopes that his suspicions would be confirmed. However, to his disappointment there was no sign of anyone.

At least Gilbert is safe thought Ludwig in grim hope. He hadn’t contacted anyone since Roderich’s ball and hardly left the house himself. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Gilbert alone. There were still no signs of improvement from the albino and Ludwig continued to obsessively document his behaviour. He needed some answers.

There was a perpetrator…A serious threat, yet it was unclear as to who the person would be. Gilbert was increasingly apologetic to Ludwig, almost submissive and in his better moods; he would toy with the younger German, attempting to seduce him. Ludwig took out a pen and noted down his observations:

-Severe mood swings

-Withdrawal from social interaction

-Heightened arousal

-Fear of numbers/counting

-Self mutilation

-Lowered self esteem and self pity

-Nightmares

-Sleep talking

Ludwig studied at his list, astonished at what he was reading. The description sounded nothing like the brother he knew. He rested his eyes and looked outside again.

 

It was a bright, sunny day. The sky was an impeccable shade of cerulean. He longed to venture outdoors with Gilbert, free from all the worries that were bolted up in their minds. With him by his side, he could protect him from whatever threat was lurking around. However, he knew that it simply wasn’t possible. There was still the dark forest that lay before them, a prominent stain in the landscape. It was uncertain as to what threats could be hiding within the woods.

As night fell, Ludwig went to sleep alone, his mind once again taking him to the dreaded woods.

A brown leather glove emerged from the woods, beckoning him. 

”Komm…” A chillingly familiar voice called to him, “Spiel mit Mir.”

”Who are you? What do you want?” Ludwig demanded. However, the person who was hiding behind the woods ignored him.

”We’ll play a little game together…” the voice continued, “One of my favourites too. If you don’t find a hiding spot before I count to three, I’ll make sure to give you something that you can’t hide.”

A flash of a brown cape and a tall silhouette stood leaned against a trunk beside him. “Eins…Zwei…”

A blood curdling scream echoed through the forest and Ludwig awoke. He threw off the blanket and raced to his brother’s room.

Oh no…Gilbert.

He pushed open the door to find the albino shaking, his hands over his ears. Ludwig felt a cool draught and noticed that the window was open.

 

"Make it stop!" cried Gilbert. "I can’t deal with this anymore!"

”Listen to me!” Ludwig shouted, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking into his traumatic scarlet eyes. “I will find whoever did this to you. I promise.”

”It’s not that simple…” sobbed Gilbert, “You can’t even see him.”

Puzzled, Ludwig stood up abruptly and dropped his hands down his sides.

"That can’t be right. I saw him the other day."

The older German sighed “Sometimes you can be so oblivious, bruder. Never mind about him. You need to worry about yourself.”

”I’m more concerned about you, Gilbert.”

Gilbert wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to baby me. I know I am insane. There is nothing you can do.”

Stunned by the sudden mood change, Ludwig took in Gilbert’s words, even though he had strongly disagreed with them. One minute he begged for protection but the next he dismissed the issue as quickly as possible. It was as if there was something holding the Prussian back, yet Ludwig couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

Feeling helpless, the German went to have a shower. Under the nozzle, he closed his eyes against the water, trying to rid his head of negative thoughts. But although he looked calm on the outside, he was quivering uncontrollably with fear internally, curled up in his own dark corner like Gilbert. The warmth of the rushing water was doing little to comfort him and was not as cathartic as he had hoped.

It was only until he had stepped out of the shower when his anxiety had risen.

Someone was watching him. He could feel it. As he dressed and went over to the door, a single red eye met his through the key hole.

Ludwig shook his head. Gilbert must have been in one of his overly aroused moods again. He pulled the door, yet to his dismay it was locked.

”Bruder!” The German called “Can you stop being a clown and unlock this door please?” He tugged at the door knob, which still did not budge.

”Gilbert!!”

No response.

Ludwig frantically started banging the door, his heart pumping furiously.

If it was not his brother who had not locked the door, it could only be one other person.

And maybe he was out to get Gilbert.

Now completely desperate, Ludwig threw a stool through the window and then climbed out, making his way to the front door. But as he looked up into the darkening sky, he knew in his heart that something was dreadfully wrong. Gilbert’s window was open again, the thin, translucent curtains billowing through the wind.

As he stared at this, a vision entered his mind: The pale cloth now wavering arms, struggling against a larger, darker form.

Ludwig turned to the forest behind him. As much as he despised that place, he needed to go there. Perhaps that would be the only place that he would find Gilbert.

Without much time to waste, the blonde ran straight towards the woods, with its branches reaching out and beckoning him into its sinister lair. He obeyed them, running right to the heart. In the distance, he could hear a diabolical laugh.

Ludwig continued to run, directly to the source of the laugh. He wished so much that he would not be too late.

”We’ll play a game!” cackled the unusually familiar voice from Ludwig’s nightmare. “Komm! Spiel mit Mir!”

Ahead of him was the dark brown cloak of a tall, well-built man. Ludwig drew closer, yet the man’s face was turned away from his. The man leaned towards the tree trunk, covering his eyes with gloved hands.

”Eins…Zwei..D-“

The German flung himself towards the man in the brown cloak, pushing him to the ground.

”What have you done to my brother?!” Ludwig shouted. “I know that you are behind it all! I will not let you go until you find him for me.”

The man continued to laugh, causing the blood to boil in the younger German’s veins. 

”Relax…” The man said “We were just playing a game…There is nothing wrong with two brothers playing hide and seek now, is it?”

Fed up with the man’s nonsense, Ludwig grabbed his shoulders and pulled his face towards him. Then, his heart almost stopped.

”Yes…” said the man who was still beaming at Ludwig’s mortified expression as his fair features came into view.”…How could it be wrong when he is my brother?”

He was staring right into the face of his own.

 

 

Apart from the manic-red eyes and the long scar on his cheek, the man was practically identical to Ludwig. His smile did not waver.

”You know…You look so much like me.” he remarked “Except for those pretty blue eyes. I can see why Gilbert would be so fond of you.”

Ludwig ignored the twin. “Where is my brother? What have you done to him?” he demanded.

”As I already said…” Red-eyed Ludwig repeated “We were just playing a game.”

”I don’t know what kind of game involves traumatising someone to the brink of insanity! You hurt him. That is sick!”

Red-eyed Ludwig continued to smile in his own deranged way, as if the other’s words were just flies that he could swat away easily.

”That’s where you are wrong…” he said, red eyes darkening.”You don’t know anything, do you? You think you know the facts, but really you are just looking for excuses for your brother…And for yourself.”

He leaned towards Ludwig, laying a hand over his cheek. “You have such perfect skin…There is not a scar in sight.” he then gestured at his own in displeasure “…However, I have to be the one who receives them. Do you understand? While you get a stable job and a reputation I must hide in the shadows. You have a brother…But all I have is…Einsamkeit.” The last word made Ludwig shudder as the man proceeded to stroke his cheek with his leather-gloved hands. As he scrutinised Ludwig’s expression, he turned towards his gloves and with a flourish, pulled them both off, revealing heavily scarred hands.

”Look!” He laughed. “This is all I have!” Red-eyed Ludwig waved his hands around in cynical pride “Wunden..Mehr Wunden für mich! However, I do have one trait that you lack so much…One that makes me more superior.”

Ludwig backed away “You are mad. There is nothing that proves that you are better.”

”..Macht….” Red-eyed Ludwig said gleefully “I have power because I can express more emotion. Rage, lust…Anything that you have been trying to suppress. It is because of this that I have been more successful in controlling your brother than you have ever been. I have been less of a bore, more playful and in other words, a better brother. Why should Gilbert bother staying with you, when I am everything that he needs?”

”Because I will never hurt him. I’m not a monster like you.” Ludwig retorted.

As if a switch had been flicked off, the cheery demeanour had disappeared and the furious German violently struck at Ludwig, knocking him to the ground. He then prowled over him, a blade suddenly out and pressing against his cheek.

”A monster?” he whispered threateningly “Well then you’re about to see that! Prepare to suffer with all the pain that you were meant to deserve!”

Ludwig’s eyes widened as he met the steely gaze of the blade but tried not to struggle. As beads of sweat formed on his paled face, he remained silent. He refused to show any signs of weakness.

 

The red-eyed Ludwig was stunned by the calm nature under his threats, but relaxed his grip on the knife and smiled.

”You are so calm. Much calmer than Gilbert when he was in your position…But I figured that it might have broken his spirit completely if I had mutilated his face. His looks are far too important to him.”

Red eyes met blue and there was a silence as the surrounding darkness began to engulf them.

”But you…I like you. Compared to your stuck-up brother, you are much more self-reliant, modest, protective…Intelligent even. And of course, you remind me so much of myself. What use is a whiny albino to me now? You can be with me…Together.” His fingers trailed down Ludwig’s neck, causing his heart to twist. “We are the same, yet so different. We have the traits that the other lacks. You and me as companions…We can help one another. What do you say to that?”

Ludwig shut his eyes, trying his hardest not to find the touch mesmerising. As much as he hated to admit it, he was drawn towards the honesty that was displayed towards him. And the scarred hands scratched at his flesh in a way that felt pleasurable.

”I know you like that…” he whispered in Ludwig’s ear as the hairs on his neck stood up “I know you better than anyone else would. You’re turned on by my charms. There’s no need to hide that from your other self.” 

”St-” Ludwig tried to muster, but the fingers continued their tortuous journey. He gasped as the scarred hands gripped his chest.

”Stop? No. You really want me to keep going. Isn’t that what you really want to say? Mehr…Du Willst Mehr.” Ludwig’s heart accelerated as his grip tightened. A raw, carnal desire was beginning to stir within him and he groaned.

”Mehr…”

”Lauter…” The other hissed into his ear and bit into the lobe.

”Ich Will Mehr!” he moaned louder. In that instant, he couldn’t hide his feelings of desire that were quickly unravelling beyond his control.

”Very well.” Red-eyed Ludwig smiled approvingly and moved his hands lower.

He rested them on his thigh and leaned even closer. “This is really quite fun. But should I just stop and leave you edgy? I really wouldn’t mind seeing the edgy side of myself.”

Ludwig’s breathing faltered. An idea suddenly came to him. “Why see it when you can experience it?” he asked. The other German’s eyes widened as it was Ludwig’s turn to dominate. He leapt up, pinning the red-eyed double to the ground. “I will give YOU everything you need.” he whispered half-threateningly. The other laughed in excitement, his eyes shining so bright that it hurt looking into them. But he forced himself to continue staring into them. He couldn’t show weakness…Not yet.

”Now…” Ludwig snarled, gripping the double’s crotch “How do you like that?”

The red-eyed Ludwig’s mouth opened in response to the abrupt action.

"Ja..Das gefällt mir."

Ludwig began to fumble at the belt of the other and then slid off the trousers with a bit of difficulty. He then pulled off the briefs and gazed at what he saw in wonder. He was just as hard with elation as Ludwig. The German began to stroke the double’s cock, causing him to pant.

"Even I know about lust. Two can play the game." Ludwig admitted triumphantly. He continued to stroke the other, ignoring his moans and pleas.

Red-eyed Ludwig cried out in pleasure as he reached his climax. But Ludwig wasn’t done. He climbed over the other, lying directly on top of him and plated a trail of kisses up his neck. The other struggled to move away “Stop!” He cried “This is too much for me!”

”It didn’t seem like too much beforehand.” Ludwig replied cleverly, now fully aware of his double’s weak point. “Jetzt, schließ deinen mund.” He proceeded to kiss the other on the mouth, causing him to twitch violently.

”Stop!” he cried “I can’t take it!”

”Have you never been shown true love before?” Ludwig asked curiously.

”True love…” The other scoffed “There is NO such thing as true love. You can’t do this to me! I’m in power! Not you!”

”Power isn’t everything.” Ludwig explained “You only know love from controlling others for your own benefits, hence why nobody loved you in the first place.”

 

"Nein!" shouted red-eyed Ludwig "I don’t want to hear this!"

”Too bad.” Ludwig replied cruelly and lifted the other’s jaw to his own, kissing him with passion and rage. He bit the helpless lips before him, causing the double to scream, his body growing hot at an alarming rate.

Ludwig jumped back at the contact and watched the red-eyed self scream in terror as he burst into flames.

”I will get you!” a voice screamed “Don’t think that this is over!” with that, the man disintegrated, his remains nothing more than sooty dust that was carried away from the wind. It seemed that all their troubles were being blown away. However, the younger German knew that it was only a matter of time. 

He winced as he noticed how burnt his hand was from the double. Yet right now he needed to attend to someone more important. Ludwig raced towards the trunk in front of him and then peered between the hanging branches. The unmistakable pale form of Gilbert lay, curled up on the tree roots.

He laid a hand on the weak form, desperately hoping that his brother was still alive. To his relief, Gilbert opened his eyes and the old smile returning.

”About time you arrived.” The Prussian said mischievously. But his smile faded as he saw how worried the younger German looked. “…Is he gone?” he asked nervously.

”Yes.” Ludwig answered. Right now that old smile was the best thing he had seen. After so many troublesome weeks, it meant so much to see his brother back. “And he will never bother us again. Nothing will ever come between us, Gilbert. Nichts. Ich liebe dich.”

Gilbert’s heart fluttered as he heard the words that he had longed to hear for so long. Instinctively, he pulled Ludwig’s head close, giving him a tender, passionate kiss that had proved his own strong feelings.

 

As dawn was approaching, the two clung together like never before. Staring into each other’s eyes, the brothers knew with certainty that nothing could ever change their love, no matter how convincing it was on the surface. And they treasured each other more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key:
> 
> Dummkopf: A derogatory term usually meaning a silly person
> 
> Buona Sera: Good evening (in Italian)
> 
> Guten abend: Good evening (in German)
> 
> Bruderlein: A formal, old-fashioned way of addressing someone as a brother
> 
> Nehmen Sie platz: Take a seat
> 
> Möchten Sie etwas trinken?: Would you like something to drink ?
> 
> Nein: No
> 
> Verdammt: Damn it
> 
> Bruder: Brother
> 
> Es tut Mir leid: I am very sorry
> 
> Bitte: Please
> 
> Ja bitte: Yes please
> 
> Actung alles: Attention all
> 
> Vielen dank : Thank you very much
> 
> Eins, zwei, drei!: One, two, three
> 
> Enschuligung: Excuse me
> 
> Schieße: Well I’m sure you can guess what that word stands for (hint-It’s an expletive) xD 
> 
> Spiel ein speil mit mir: Play a game with me
> 
> Gute nacht: Good night
> 
> Komm: Come
> 
> Einsamkeit: Loneliness
> 
> Wunden: Wounds
> 
> Mehr Wunden für mich: More wounds for me
> 
> Macht: Power
> 
> Mehr: More
> 
> Du Willst Mehr: You want more
> 
> Lauter : Louder
> 
> Ich Will Mehr: I want more
> 
> Ja..Das gefällt mir: Just an expression equivalent to “I like that” or “Yes that pleases me”
> 
> Jetzt, schließ deinen mund: Now, shut your mouth
> 
> Nichts: Nothing
> 
> Ich liebe dich: I love you.


End file.
